


No tiene sentido

by Kikinu



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, no lo tiene, por más que intente encontrarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No tiene sentido

No, no lo tiene, por más que intente encontrarlo (y eso que realmente se ha esforzado, y mucho, buscándole uno).

Porque, vamos, de veras, ¿qué sentido puede tener estar tan estúpidamente enamorado del estúpidamente idiota de Hamada? Ninguno lógico, eso es totalmente seguro.

Y no es que Izumi haya planeado enamorarse del incompetente de Yoshirou (La realidad es que jamás hubiese podido planearlo porque se enamoró de él prácticamente la primera vez que lo vio, cuando él solo era un novato de tan solo 13 años y Hamada su sempai de 14, en el equipo de béisbol de la secundaria baja).

Porque es realmente tonta la forma en que se le acelera el corazón cuando el rubio está cerca. Es totalmente idiota la manera en la que se le retuerce el estómago cuando lo ve. Es verdaderamente estúpido el modo en que cientos de escalofríos recorren su cuerpo cuando sus manos se rozan accidentalmente. Es completamente necia la irracional la forma en que se emociona cuando le dirige la palabra.

No tiene ni un poco de sentido estar enamorado del más idiota e irresponsable entre los idiotas e irresponsables.

Pero lo que tiene menos sentido, lo que realmente menos sentido tiene, es que Hamada le corresponda.


End file.
